


The Great British Bake Off: Supergirl Style

by silverwriter01



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Great British Bake Off Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwriter01/pseuds/silverwriter01
Summary: dollsome-does-tumblr posted:“In the spirit of the legendary institution that is the coffeeshop AU, may I propose: the great british bake-off AU. Because I think there is no prospect more delightful than all our favorite otps falling in love whilst participating in the world’s gentlest yet most iconic baking competition.”Kara Kent loves baking almost as much as she loves eating. It's an honor and a dream to be on the GBBO. It gets even better when she's stationed next to Alex Danvers. Can Kara focus on baking and not the woman who absolutely seems to get her?





	1. Episode 3: Bread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alsike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/gifts).



> Alsike reblogged dollsome-does-tumblr's post and tagged it "KALEX PLEASE."
> 
> I couldn’t resist. So I asked her what her favorite baked goods were for ideas. She replied, “For savory: I love a good sourdough or a cheesy, spicy pull-apart bread. For sweet: I like things like a trifle, with layers of cake but also fruit and pudding and cream, but I'll eat anything with chocolate.” This AU is for her.
> 
> GBBO is a TV show so half of this will write like a script or scene direction whereas the other half will be prose.

The camera pans across lush, green hills of a British country side. A giant white tent comes into view, but the camera continues to pan right until it stops on Sue and Mel. Both are laid back in chaise loungers under parasols to keep out of the sun.

 

Mel: It’s a record heat out today, Sue. I feel like I’m a lump of dough in the oven.

Sue: That’s actually a good thing, Mel.

Mel: Why’s that?

Sue: Because it’s bread week!

 

The scene cuts to the bakers walking towards the tent. There are eleven remaining bakers: Alex Danvers, Hank Henshaw, Lucy Lane, Lena Luthor, Kara Kent, Mike Matthews, Megan Morse, James Olsen, Eve Teschmacher, Briana Vasquez, and wearing the sheriff’s badge is last week’s star baker Winn Schott.

 

Mel: Good morning, bakers. In a heat like this, it’s important to stay cool.

Sue: Do you know what’s really cool? Sharing.

Mel: Right you are, Sue. Today for your signature bake, Mary and Paul would like you to make a tear and share bread. You can stuff or top it with whatever you like. It doesn’t matter as long as it’s beautifully presented and scrumptious.

Sue: You have two hours.

Mel: On your marks.

Sue: Get set.

Mel and Sue: Bake!

 

As Kara reached for her flour, she glanced around the room. Her station was at the back, and she could see what everyone was doing. A few were checking their recipes while others were starting to mix their dough together. Sue, Paul, and Mary were already walking around to interview the bakers on their bread. She could listen in on all of their ideas with her super hearing, but she decided to focus on her work instead.

Kara knew who the top bakers in the room were. Hank Henshaw, Lucy Lane, Lena Luthor, and Winn Schott were all bakers she would have to beat to be the winner. The baker she was most interested in was the one stationed in front of her: Alex Danvers.

Alex was a good baker from what Kara had seen in the past two weekends. She wasn’t the best baker there according to Paul and Mary. More middle of the pack if Kara had to guess from the rankings in the challenges. There was just something about Alex that intrigued Kara. Perhaps it was the air of mystery around the brunette. Alex’s introduction merely stated she worked for the government. Kara had a feeling Alex was in law enforcement.

Alex paused in preparing her ingredients as Paul, Mary, and Mel approached her station. Mel said, “So, Alex, tell us what you’re baking for us today.”

“I’m making a pull apart cornbread.”

Mary looked taken back. “Cornbread? I don’t believe we’ve ever had someone make cornbread on the show before.”

Paul rested his hands on the station. “No, we haven’t. It’s going to be difficult to get cornbread to pull apart nicely.”

“It’s worked when I tried this week,” Alex confidently reported. Paul continued to stare her down with his piercing, blue eyes. “What kind of flavors are you going to use?”

“I’m from southern California, so I’m going to infuse it with some Mexican flavors. It will actually be like an elote. There will be whole corn kernels, chili powder, garlic, and feta cheese.”

“That’s ambitious,” Paul surmised. “Good luck.”

The judges and Mel moved around to Kara’s station. Mel made a show of looking into the sealed jar Kara had brought. “What is this? It looks alive.”

Paul took the jar from her. “It’s a sourdough starter. Am I right?”

“You are, Paul,” Kara declared. “I’m going to be making a tear and share sourdough.”

“These things are really incredible,” The male judge explained to the camera. “There are some starters that are decades old; passing down from generation to generation. It’s like a pet. You have to feed and water it.”

“Is yours that old?” Mary questioned. Kara shook her head. “No. I made it a few years ago.”

“Well maybe you’ll get to pass it on to another generation,” Mel encouraged.

“Maybe,” Kara hedged with a grin. The smile faded as soon as the judges and cameras moved away. There were no generations left in her family or her planet. Everyone was dead except for her cousin and herself. There was no one to hand down stories, traditions, or even bread starters. There would be no generations after her either. She would have no one to tell what she remembered. Kal-El remembered nothing; he was only a baby when they left. She was the last child of Krypton.

Kara was startled when a flour-dusted hand covered her own. She looked up into warm, hazel eyes.

“Bake. It will help,” Alex promised. Kara nodded, straightening her shoulders. Her action was rewarded with a warm hand squeeze before Alex returned to her station. She knew Alex understood.

Last weekend on Saturday night, the pair had stayed up late at the hotel’s bar worrying about the showstopper challenge on Sunday. The topic of parents arose in which Kara confessed both of her parents had died in a fire when she was young.

“I lost my father around that age. Plane crash.” Alex had quietly stated. She then given a short self-deprecating laugh. “I’m sorry. Why is it every time you talk about something terrible that happened to you, everyone else tells you the worst thing that ever happened to them? As though that makes it easier.”

Kara had covered Alex’s hand. “It doesn’t help, at that moment. I think we say such things to let the other person we have been through similar pain and we’re still here, still going. Still baking.”

Alex had genuinely laughed. “Still baking. Baking does help. Nothing else matters when you’re waiting for that sponge to come out of the oven. All that matters is its moist and golden brown. We’ll keep baking.”

All that was going to matter to Kara for the next three hours was baking. Her sourdough bread was going to be perfectly proved and baked. Her judges were going to be pleased with her cheese and spices.                                                          

Everything was all worth it later when Paul looked at her and said, “I like that.”

She felt even better when he looked stunned at how well Alex’s Mexican pull apart cornbread came out. The two bakers shared an excited hug as soon as the judges walked away.

“They loved it, Alex. I’m so happy for you,” Kara exclaimed, so happy she hugged tighter than intended. Alex grunted when her back popped in two different places. “Wow, easy there.”

The blonde pulled away, horrified she lost control. “I’m sorry. I work out. I mean…it’s the baking. Baker’s arms.”

“It’s fine. I promise. I’ll probably need you to pop my back again after today is over. I’ve bent into every position to stare into that oven.”

 

For the technical challenge, the bakers had to make vánočka. Vánočka is a braided, leavened bread baked in the Czech Republic and Slovakia traditionally around Christmas time. Lemon rind and rum are added to give the bread color and flavor. Raisins and almonds are added to the dough before it was brained like challah.

Hank and Winn were the only ones who had heard of vánočka before, each knowing different traditions. Hank thought of everyone dear to him as he made his bread while Winn jumped up and down while the dough rose. They came in first and second respectively. Alex came in seventh while Kara came in fourth.

 

Sue declared Hank that week’s star baker. Mike’s showstopper was under proved and under baked. Mel informed him he would be going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In tune to Rihanna's song 'Work':  
> Bread, bread, bread, bread, bread, bread  
> You see me I be bread, bread, bread, bread, bread, bread.  
> You see me do me kalex, kalex, kalex, kalex, kalex, kalex


	2. Episode 4: Desserts

Sue: Today, the technical challenge is one of Paul’s recipes. Paul and Mary are not allowed to know who baked what so off you two lovebirds go. Shoo, shoo.

Mary and Paul leave the tent.

Mel: Now, we have a delight in store for you.

Sue: One might say we have a ‘thousand’ delights in store.

Mel: Absolutely. You will be making what the Italians call ‘mille foglie’ and what the Americans simply call a Napoleon. It’s the classic French pastry, mille-feuille which translated means a ‘thousand leaves.'

Sue: I personally translate it as delicious. Now, bakers, you have two and a half hours to make your mille-feuille. On your marks.

Mel: Get set.

Sue, lifting on her toes: Bake!

 

The camera pans to the bakers reading the recipes given to them for the technical challenge before cutting to Mary and Paul.

Paul: It comes down to three things for a mille-feuille. Pastry, cream, and a smooth, shiny fondant. Mille-feuille should not be messy.

Mary: It all about the pastry layers for me. I want to see multiple layers coming through.

 

Kara studied the recipe in front of her with such a stern, tight-lipped face the camerawoman almost moved to another station. She was rewarded for her patience when the blonde looked up a second later with a worried expression. “I’ve never made Napoleon before. I don’t quite know what it looks like. I mean I’m sure I’ve eaten one before. I try to eat everything. It’s just the directions are vague.”

Across the tent, Lena talked to her cameraman as she readied the dough for her pastry. “I have eaten mille-feuille before. My parents would go on business trips around the world. My brother and I would accompany them. We were supposed to stay in the building or hotel while they were at work, but he and I would sneak off. We went to a patisserie and had mille-feuille once. It was beautiful and delicious. I want to capture that moment in this pastry. I want a beautiful, delicious, carefree moment.”

A quarter of an hour later, Winn was preparing to roll his butter into a large rectangle. He smacked it flat under a parchment sheet with his rolling pin. “I have to get the layers in the pastry or Mary Berry will kill me. I screwed that up in my signature challenge this morning. This translates into a thousand layers. I have to do it right this afternoon.”

Mel came to his station. “How are you holding up, Winn? Are you nervous?”

Winn tried to flash a cocky smile. “Compared to what I do for a living, Mel, this is child’s play.”

“You’re in IT, aren’t you?” She asked. He nodded, unable to say more. “Atta boy. Once again showing we should be more worried about computers taking over the world.”

“If you only knew,” He muttered as she walked away.

An hour later with her pastry in the oven, Alex was frowning over the recipe. “It says ice the top and make a pretty design. The recipe calls for chocolate, so I guess you make the design with chocolate. But what kind of icing do you make?”

She looked around the room. “I see a few people making royal icing, but it can’t be that can it?”

Thirty minutes later Sue mock-whispered to Lucy, “What are you making?”

“It’s fondant for the icing,” Lucy mock-whispered back. “You’re supposed to cover this with a poured fondant. That’s just icing made with powdered sugar and water.”

“Right. As you were, Major Lane,” Sue declared before walking away. She called out. “Alright, bakers, you have half an hour remaining. Half an hour.”

Kara was making royal icing. It had to be covered in royal icing. She wasn’t that familiar with Earth history, but she was certain Napoleon was royalty. Ergo royal icing.

Everything about her Napoleon was complete except for the top layer. She just had to ice it, design it with chocolate, and place it on top. She would even have time to clean up before Paul and Mary returned.

“Oh, shoot! I forgot the chocolate,” she exclaimed. She started backing up to round the corner of the empty station behind her to head to the pantry. The only problem was the station behind her wasn’t empty. For the past few weeks, Kara had been placed in the very back of the tent with no one behind her. The producers said it was because she was so tall. However, the producers had switched her and Alex. It was Alex she ran into as she turned around to rush towards some chocolate.

Sue, seeing it happening from the front of the tent, tried to call out a warning. “Kara! Watch...oh no!”

Bumping into someone on a baking show was probably one of the worst things that could happen. One never knew what the other person could be holding. In Alex’s case, she was holding her almost complete mille-feuille. She had been moving it to her icing tray at the corner of her station when Kara’s shoulder jostled her. Her mille-feuille was knocked right out of her hands and onto the floor.

Alex let out a curse that she knew would have to be censored out of the family friendly show. Kara covered her mouth in horror. “Oh my…I’m so sorry. I’m…”

Mel and Sue were by their sides in a flash. The four of them stared at the mille-feuille on the ground in horror. Sue immediately jumped into problem-solving mode. “Right. Okay. How are we going to fix this?”

Alex let out a long sigh and wiped her hands on her apron. “It can’t be fixed. That’s all the pastry and cream I had. It didn’t even fall well. There’s no rescuing any part of it. That’s it. I’m done.”

Kara bent over to pick up the destroyed Napoleon in her hands and walked over to her trash bin. Mel called out as the lid was lifted with the foot pedal, “No, Kara, wait…”

The hostess was silenced at the sound of it heavily hitting the bottom of the bin. Kara wiped her hands clean with a towel and carefully moved her own Napoleon to Alex’s station. “Take mine. It’s only right.”

Alex looked astounded. “No, Kara, I can’t. That’s yours. I can’t take credit for your work.”

Kara shook her head. “No. I ruined all of your hard work and the only way to make this right is if you take mine. You need to finish the icing and place the top layer on.”

Determined to have the last word on the matter, she walked out of the tent.

Alex turned to Mel and Sue with an absolutely confounded look on her face. All her government and science training was useless at this point. “What do I do?”

Both hosts knew television at its finest, and they were currently filming what was going to be an amazing episode. They couldn’t let Alex stop. Sue and Mel said, in tandem, “Finish the icing.”

Alex did have her fondant and chocolate already made. She decided she would finish the dessert and present it as both hers and Kara’s when the judges asked who it belonged to. As she piped in the white frosting on the top pastry, she thought about the strength Kara hid under her apron. The other baker had barely touched her, but she had felt force behind their run-in.

“Bakers you have five minutes left. Five minutes.”

Alex glanced up as Kara walked back into the tent with…a tea pot? Where did she get a tea pot?

Kara went directly to her station, filled a sauce pan with water, and set it on her stove to boil. She placed tea and mint leaves into a pan and watched it carefully as it boiled. She then added a quarter cup of sugar to the mixture and stirred.

“One minute.”

Alex ran a toothpick down the strips of chocolate to create a ‘v’ shape in three places. She changed directions and ran the toothpick between the original three lines. This created a nice zigzag design on the top. She plated the mille-feuille just as Kara finished straining her tea into the pot.

“Time’s up,” Mel called out. “Step away or a thousand lashings for you. James put down that toothpick. Now. Good lad.”

Sue said, “Bakers, come place your technical bakes behind the picture of yourself.”

Kara brought her tray up. On it was two tea cups and her filled tea pot. She paused to whisper something to Mel and Sue before returning to her seat. The producers placed Kara on the left end with Alex sitting right beside her.

“You really shouldn’t have done that,” Alex whispered into Kara’s ear, knowing their microphones could still pick up every word. Kara merely smiled. “It will be alright. I’ve got an amazing showstopper planned.”

Alex had to admire how confident Kara was. As if she needed another reason to like the ridiculously attractive woman.

Paul and Mary both paused when they walked into the tent. Instead of ten mille-feuilles, there were nine and a set of tea. Paul laughed, “Right. I’m sure there’s a story behind that. Let’s start over here on the right and work out way down shall we, Mary?”

Kara’s tray of tea was in the sixth position whereas Alex’s was last. Winn’s and Lucy’s were spot on. Vasquez’s layers didn’t come through because the dough was under baked. James and Eve used royal icing instead of fondant. After hearing the judge’s criticism over that, Kara was almost glad she gave her Napoleon away before she could ruin it with the wrong icing. They came to her tea tray next.

Paul made a show out of lifting the lid to the pot. “There’s no mille-feuille in there.”

Sue stepped up. “Actually, judges, this baker wanted you to have a nice palette cleanser before you moved onto the rest of the desserts.”

“How thoughtful,” Mary chuckled. Paul poured them both a cup and they each took a sip. Paul’s expression displayed ‘not bad’ whereas Mary voiced the opinion. “It’s the best cup of tea I had all day. If it was a mille-feuille, it would have been brilliant.”

Kara made a mental note to try and make a mint-flavored Napoleon one day.

Lena’s was perfect, and Hank’s was okay. The others did fine. The judges came up to Alex’s last. Mary said, “Just looking at it, it’s beautifully done. The icing and design are spot on. The layers of pastry and cream are so neat.”

Paul cut into the dessert. “I’m really stunned by the pastry layers. They came through brilliantly. I’d honestly believe there were a thousand in here.”

Kara knew there was a thousand. She counted the folds.

“You’d almost think a machine pressed them so thin,” Mary added.

Not a machine, Kara thought. Just not a human.

Both judges took a bite. Paul tilted his head back and forth. “The flavoring in the cream is nearly there. Not quite up to par.”

“Shame really because the icing and the pastry are spot on,” Mary said. The judges then spent the next ten minutes marking the mille-feuilles. Mary went to stand in front of the tea set. “So, in 10th place is this one. Who’s that?”

Kara raised her hand. “Mine.”

“What happened?” Mary asked, clasping her hands in front of her. Kara could only shrug. “There was an accident, and it wasn’t salvageable.”

“That is a shame,” Mary Berry acknowledged. “That is why one has to be very careful while baking.”

“Yes, Mary,” Kara replied, hanging her head.

“In 9th place is this one,” Paul gestured. Vasquez raised her hand. “The dough was under baked, we couldn’t see your layers, and your layers of pastry and cream were uneven.”

“Right,” Vasquez nodded.

In eighth place was James, followed by Eve in seventh. Hank was sixth. Megan finished fifth, and Winn was fourth.

Mary stopped in front of Alex’s picture. “In third place, a beautiful mille-feuille but the cream was just a little off flavored.”

Alex raised her hand. She opened her mouth to confess what had happened, but a warm hand running up her thigh short-circuited her brain. Paul had already moved on to second place before Alex could refocus her attention. While Paul praised Lucy, she turned to give Kara an annoyed look. It faded when she saw twinkling blue eyes.

“Third,” The blonde whispered. She gave Alex’s thigh a squeeze. “We got third.”

 Alex gave in. She covered the hand on her thigh with her own and turned her attention to watch Mary announce Lena as the winner of the technical challenge. “Incredible work. Simply beautiful and delicious.”

“Thank you,” Lena beamed, dabbing the corner of her eyes.

After the technical challenge, the bakers moved outside of the tent for individual interviews. Alex walked over to where Kara was sitting beneath a tree, staring unhappily at her phone. “What’s wrong?”

Kara looked up to give her a dazzling smile. She tucked her phone away. “Nothing. I was just texting my cousin about what happened in the technical challenge.”

“What did he say?” Alex asked, plopping down beside her.

“He said to give it my all for the showstopper.”

Alex nodded, running her palm over the neatly kept grass. “You will. Tomorrow we’ll have a messaging system before either of us moves outside of our stations.”

Kara chortled, “Like clear for takeoff?”

“That depends. Are you a plane?”

“Sometimes. Sometimes I’m a bird. Sometimes I’m a plane,” Kara admitted, hugging her knees.

“Sometimes you’re the woman who's the perfect pastry to my fondant,” Alex teased, reaching over to brush a loose strand of blonde hair behind Kara’s ear. Her action was rewarded with a shy smile. “If only the cream had been right.”

Alex grinned, “That’s something we can work on together in the future.”

The sound of a sheep bleating interrupted their moment. Kara was grateful for that because she thought it was getting rather intense. She might have done something stupid.

Alex stood up. “The sound of a sheep bleating means it’s time for a scene change. Come on, get up. Let’s head back to the hotel. First rounds on me.”

Kara took the hand Alex held out. She allowed the other woman’s strength to help lift her instead of doing it all on her own. They continued to hold hands as they walked back to the shuttle. Despite how happy she was with Alex, she couldn’t ignore how heavy her phone felt in her pocket.

_Throw the challenge tomorrow and come home ~ Clark_

 

The camera follows the ten bakers walking into the tent for their showstopper challenge, and then it switches to the hosts and judges sitting around a table.

 

Sue: Who’s looking good so far?

Paul: I think Lena and Lucy have really pulled ahead this week.

Mary: Both of their signature desserts were top notch with an amazing mixture of flavors.

Paul: First and second, respectively, on the technical.

Mel: Who’s got to really give it their all today or risk being sent home?

Paul: Top of that list is Kara. Her signature was fine but we have nothing to judge her on for the technical.

Mary: She will have to wow us in order to stay.

Paul: There’s also Vasquez.

Sue: Vasquez did have two under baked challenges so far. That’s not good.

Mary: No, not at all. She really hasn’t had a good weekend so far. She only did better than Kara because Kara had nothing to present.

 

The camera focuses on each baker preparing for the final challenge before cutting to the front of the room where Paul, Mary, Sue, and Mel stand.

 

Mel: Morning, bakers. The key words today are hot, cold, and showstopper. We’d like you to make two unique, ice cream cakes. You can use any flavors you want.

Sue: The most important thing is that each part is made from scratch. You will make your own ice cream and sponges. You’ve got four hours to complete this challenge. On your marks.

Mel: Get set.

Sue: Bake!

 

Sue, Mary, and Paul interviewed Megan first on what she would be making. Megan said, “I own a bar, so I decided to make alcoholic flavored ice cream cakes.”

“Yum,” Mary approved.

Sue gave a decisive nod. “Alright. You’ve won. Let’s go.”

The group of four shared a laugh before Megan continued her explanation. “For one I will be making a rose, wine sorbet and a pistachio cake and cream. The other will be a brown sugar brandy ice cream with orange cake and icing.”

“That sounds delectably like I won’t be driving home tonight,” Sue reported.

“I’ll be making a cherry chocolate chip ice cream with a chocolate sponge and butter pecan ice cream with a caramel flavored sponge,” Kara stated when they got round to her. Like everyone else she was working on her ice cream first so she could get them into the freezer. 

Alex was also going to make alcohol flavored ice cream; not because she owned a bar but because she loved the taste. She would make a Guinness-milk chocolate ice cream with a classic vanilla sponge as well as a White Russian ice cream with a coconut sponge.

The producers asked her if she ever used an ice cream maker before. “No, but I use complex machinery all the time at my job. How hard could it be?”

Ten minutes later Alex was cursing whoever invented the ice cream maker. Kara, having already poured in her first batch of ice cream, came to her side to help. As the pair joked over the machine, Sue, Mary, and Paul moved to interview Lena.

“I will do a coffee flavored cake. The ice cream will be espresso flavored with chips of mint chocolate in it. The sponge will be latte flavored. The other cake will have a grapefruit flavored ice cream. It should be refreshing and it’s going with a chocolate cake.”

“It’s hard to get grapefruit to come out,” Mary said. “I hope you succeed.”

“Thank you.”

An hour and a half later, Lena was succeeding. Kara was not.

“Oh no. No!” Kara cried out as she pulled her sponges from the oven. “I forgot to put the timer on. These have baked far too long.”

She grimly set them on top of her station. She gave one a poke. “Dry. They’re going to be absolutely dry. I just can’t…”

Kara tossed off her oven mitts in disgust before walking towards the side of the tent. The camera crew followed her every move, ready to film her if she broke down. Alex’s eyes followed her too. She was ready to screw up her own cakes if she could stop Kara from crying. Mel quickly moved in before she had a chance.

The host wrapped an arm around Kara and pulled her tight. “Now, you dry your Blue Bonnet Butter eyes. I bet your Bing Cherries proudly sponsored by Microsoft and Keebler’s chocolate chip cookie ice cream will be amazing. Don’t give up yet.”

Kara sniffed and dabbed her eyes. She wasn’t crying because her cakes were dry. She was crying because she had purposefully over-baked them. A baker with x-ray vision should never have dry cakes. It hurt her not to give it her all. But she couldn’t allow herself to mope for longer. Mel was specifically calling out a dozen of brand names with encouragement so they couldn’t use this film of her being upset.

After thanking Mel for her kindness, she went to check her ice cream in the fridge she shared with Alex. They looked a little runny which was perfect for the failure she was trying to accomplish. She had held the door open a little longer than she should. However, that meant Alex’s were runny as well, and that wasn’t fair at all. Closing the freezer door so that her face was hidden from the camera room, she used her freeze breath to chill Alex’s ice cream down.

That’s probably cheating but it’s for a good cause, Kara thought. She figured Lena would win star baker this week and Alex would be safe in the middle. She knew she was most definitely going home.

“We shall see,” She whispered.

 

Mel announced, “I have the wonderful honor of giving the good news. Paul and Mary have decided who’s going to be this week’s star baker. This baker’s provided truly wonderful stuff this week. I would personally love to eat her espresso and mint ice cream all day long. This week’s star baker is Lena.”

Lena let out a gasp of surprise as Megan and James gave her side hugs.

Sue wore a solemn expression. “This week I have the arduous job of announcing who will be leaving. You know every week we must lose a person. This week Paul and Mary have decided two people will be leaving.”

Kara looked down when Alex’s grip tightened on her hand. She had already accepted she wouldn’t be coming back next week. It would be some time before she stopped picturing how disappointed Mary and Paul looked over her dry sponge and runny ice cream layers. However, Alex hadn’t given up hope that Kara could return until that moment.

“And the first person who will not be joining us in the tent next week is…Vasquez,” Sue lamented. Vasquez gave a curt nod. “Right.”

Sue’s gaze traveled across the rest of the bakers. She didn’t enjoy pausing at this moment as she knew the unnamed bakers’ hearts were hammering in fear. However, that was show business. “And the second person is…Kara.”

Kara nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Sue and Mel started walking forward. Sue said, “We’ll miss you both terribly. Come on. Get in on a Mel-Sue sandwich. Right, you too, Vasquez. Get over here.”

Kara gladly took the opportunity to hug people she had admired for years. Sue and Mel gave her firm hugs. Mary’s hug was soft, but she gave her words of encouragement to never give up. Paul whispered in her ear when it was their turn to hug. “The pastry you made for the mille-feuille was some of the best handmade I’ve ever seen. Well done.”

 Kara hugged everyone on the set. She was really going to miss them. She saved Alex for last.

“I want you to have a good time on the rest of the show. I want you to be happy,” Kara whispered into Alex’s ear. “Promise me.”

She would have winced at how tight Alex squeezed her if she hadn’t been Kryptonian. Instead, the hug felt fitting for a farewell.

“You make it seem like we’re never going to see each other again,” Alex whispered back.

“Promise me,” Kara insisted.

“I promise.”

 

The film cuts to clips of Paul and Mary talking about the bakers who were sent home followed by Vasquez’s and Kara’s final thoughts.

 

Paul: Vasquez and Kara are both good bakers. You don’t get in that tent unless you’re a good baker. We know that. When you looked at the three challenges together, Vasquez just didn’t mark up to the others. When you looked at the two challenges Kara completed, she just didn’t mark up.

Mary: Paul and I were told what happened in the technical challenge. Kara made a mistake and did a selfless action to correct it. She is a wonderful person. That’s why we graded her on her other two challenges.

Vasquez: I’ve enjoyed being here. To be honest, I doubted I had what it took to be a good baker. But you don’t make it to week four by being a bad one. I’m going to keep baking. I’m not going to let desserts get me down.

Kara with tears making her eyes glimmer: It’s for the best. I’ve had so much fun. I loved baking here. I really enjoyed the people here. I didn’t want to go so soon, but it’s for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this AU makes me famished. Watching GBBO makes me think in a British accent. It's hard being internally British and hungry.


	3. Episode 5: Pies and Tarts

“It’s for the best,” Kara told Streaky. She had to believe it was; that her cousin had been right. Her fame as Kara Kent would have only grown if she had stayed longer on the show. That was very dangerous since Kara Kent was a super-powered alien from outer space.

She reached over to pet the cat that was lying in the windowsill behind her couch. “I know I couldn’t have won the show, but it would have been nice to stay longer. However, Kal-El was right. It was a ready-made opportunity to bow out. No one remembers the bottom bakers. The last thing we need is for everyone to pay attention to Kara Kent. What if they found something wrong with my records? What if someone discovered my Earth parents don’t even exist anywhere except on paper? They might have dug into Clark’s past since he’s my only living relative. They might have found out he’s Superman.”

Streaky purred under her fingers.

“At least he gets to be Superman. At least he has Lois to share his life and secret with,” Kara muttered, more than a little bitter. “I just get to be Kara Kent, and I have no one.”

She let out a long sigh and looked out the window. “I wonder what they’re baking this week.”

 

Across the country, Mel was informing the remaining eight bakers of the news. “I’m sorry to say that Alex will not be joining us the rest of the competition. She had to drop out because she was called into work for the government. All hush, hush stuff. We’ll miss her, but the show must go on.”

 

Kara curiously x-rayed her door when she heard someone knock. She stumbled to the floor in her rush to get up when she saw it was Alex on the other side holding grocery bags in each hand. She rose to her feet and tugged the ends of her shirt, letting out an exhale. “Be cool.”

Her hands were trembling by the time she made it to the door. It was very difficult to remove the chain on the door. She internally grumbled about putting the chain on in the first place. Why put the chain on the door when you have superpowers?

Kara swung the door opened wide once it was properly unbolted. “Alex! Hi!”

Alex smiled. It was hard not to smile with the way Kara Kent was looking at her. There was a hint of surprise, but mostly unbridled joy and pleasure were written on the blonde’s face.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

Kara quickly shook her head. “No, no. Not at all. Please, come inside.”

She stepped aside and allowed Alex to enter. She sent a brief praise to Rao that she had cleaned her apartment earlier that day while she was sulking about not being at GBBO. The thought reminded her of a more important question. Why was Alex in her apartment and not in the big, white tent?

“Why are you in my apartment and not in the tent?”

Alex sadly smiled. “I had to pull out of the competition for work reasons. I may not be available on upcoming weekends, so I thought it was best if I just pulled out now.”

“Also, it didn’t seem right to go this weekend without you there,” she shyly added.

Kara misunderstood what Alex was trying to say. She firmly shook her head. “Alex, I hope one of the reasons you didn’t attend this weekend is over what happened last weekend. I am proud you got credit for my bake. I’m sure yours would have been just as good if not better than my own. Mary and Paul knew what happened. I was kicked off because of the mistakes I made in my signature and showstopper. I deserved…”

“No,” Alex interrupted. “I didn’t mean it’s not right to be there without you because of what you did for me. Well, in part it is. I just meant,” Alex couldn’t believe she was nervous. She was supposed to be a trained agent. “I just meant I would have missed you. I would have missed baking with you, getting to see you. I did miss you.”

“Oh,” Kara whispered, more than a little stunned.

Alex held up the bags in her hands. “That’s why I bought these. The producers told us this week would be pies and tarts. I thought we could try cooking up our own.”

Kara could have melted into a happy puddle. “I’d love that.”

She and Alex moved a few feet to the left and started unpacking the ingredients. There were five types of flours, four types of fruit, three dozen eggs, two packages of meat, and various nuts. Not to mention she had brought various pie and custard tins in another bag.

“Wow,” Kara gasped, “You bought a lot. How did you make it up with everything in one trip?”

“I’m American. We don’t make second trips to the car,” Alex stated. She did feel a little self-conscious about buying so much. “I just didn’t know what you’d have on hand.”

“It’s fine. We can just keep baking until we run out of stuff,” Kara said, feeling rather cheerful about the idea. She picked up a wooden spoon and held it up to her face. “Right, Alex, tell us what will you be making for your signature bake this week?”

She held the spoon out. Alex tucked her hair behind her ear as she bent forward to speak into the spoon. “You’ll just have to wait and see, male judge.”

Kara gasped, indignant. “I am not Paul.”

“You’re too tall to be Mary Berry,” Alex teased, knowing Kara had a major crush on the prestigious baker.

“Mary Berry is the perfect baking size. She’s a beautiful, petite four,” Kara defended her idol. Alex laughed, reaching out to pat Kara’s arm. “I’m teasing. She’s wonderful, and I’m going to try a strawberry and white mousse tart.”

“You are forgiven because that sounds like heaven. I’m thinking I’m going to make a fruit pie of sorts,” Kara said, getting her baking utensils out of drawers and cabinets. She turned to give Alex a grin. “On your marks.”

The other woman laughed. “Get set.”

“Bake!” They cried before diving for flour.

 

With Kara’s pie dough and Alex’s tart crust resting, they started on their fillings.

“Here,” Alex said, holding out a spoonful of her white chocolate mousse for Kara. “Try this.”

Kara obediently opened her mouth; her own hands busy mixing her pie filling on the stove. She had added some cornstarch to prevent it from making her bottom crust soggy during the bake.

Alex laughed as she placed the spoon in Kara’s mouth. The laugh faded as she watched Kara’s lips slide slowly off the spoon, taking every bit of the chocolate with her. She even licked her lips to make sure she didn’t miss any. She had no idea if Kara meant for it to be an erotic sight, but it had been incredibly arousing to watch. To make matters worse, Kara let out a sensual moan as she savored the flavored foam. “Hmm, Alex. That is divine.”

Alex had to pull up some saliva in her suddenly dry mouth. “I…I’m glad you think so.”

Kara looked down at her own mixture. It looked to be the right consistency. She pierced one of her cherries and gently blew on it to cool it down. No freeze breath required this time. Satisfied it wouldn’t burn Alex, she held it out for the other woman to try.

Normally, Alex would have grabbed the fork out of Kara’s hand to feed herself. She wasn’t an infant. But she had no desire to assert her independence at that moment. She moved forward to carefully take the cherry off the fork with her teeth. She preposively tried to make the sight as sensual as she could make it. She chewed slowly and let out a satisfied moan. Alex was looking to see if Kara would react to see if she had a chance. She had a good one if the instant blush on Kara’s cheeks was any sort of indicator.

Kara let out a nervous cough. “Well…okay. I think those are ready. I’m just going to let them rest a moment.”

She picked up a spare baking sheet to fan herself. “It’s hot in here. Must be the oven.”

Alex tried valiantly not to smile. “Must be.”

Kara leaned against her counter as they slide their tart and pie crusts into the oven for a blind bake half an hour later.

Not one to let any food go to waste, Kara started eating her remaining custard. She had already tossed her spatula in the sink, but she wasn’t concerned. Rao had given her fingers for a reason. She ran her right, index finger along the edge of the bowl.

“You know, you never let me try your custard,” Alex mused.

Kara lifted her mixing bowl up in her free hand and held it out for Alex to get her own fingerful. Alex moved closer, but she bypassed the bowl. She caught Kara’s right wrist in her hand and slid Kara’s custard covered finger into her mouth.

All the air in Kara’s lungs came out as a shaky gasp as she felt Alex’s tongue roll around her finger. A ball of warmth started blooming in her chest and working its way down as she watched Alex's mouth. She didn’t think her heart could beat any harder, but then she felt teeth graze her flesh as Alex pulled it out of her mouth.

For the next few moments, Kara could only hear the sounds of their two hearts beating wildly.

“Was that okay?” Alex asked. Kara opened her mouth and closed it again, not trusting her voice. She decided to nod instead. Nodding seemed safe. Hard to mess up nodding, thought that.

“That was delicious.”

Kara didn’t think her face could get any hotter. She was certain her blush was spreading down her neck too. She turned away, unsure of what to say or do next.

“Kara?”

“Yes?” She answered, firmly staring at her fruit mixture to avoid hazel eyes.

“Look at me.”

Kara softly shook her head. She couldn’t. Fingers tangled with hers and she tried so hard not to shiver at the thought of her fingers just being in Alex’s mouth.

“Please, Kara, will you look at me?” Alex softly pleaded.

Kara took a deep breath and turned around. The smile on Alex’s face was soft and caring. “I like you, Kara.”

“I like you too, Alex.”

That wasn’t so hard to say, Kara thought with relief.

“Do you like me like that?”

“Like how?” Kara asked because honestly, she needed some guidance. She wasn’t ignorant. She knew what Alex was asking. She had just never really dated anyone that wasn’t a blind date. And those dates never got a second one. She had never had to do this in person before.

Alex slowly moved into Kara’s personal space, giving her time to stop her if she wanted. She brushed her lips against the other woman’s. “Like that.”

Kara’s heart was pounding so hard she was certain Alex could hear it. “Yes. I like you like that.”

“Do you want to go on a date?”

“Aren’t we already?”

Alex smiled, “I suppose we are.”

The timer chose that moment to remind them there were things that needed attention besides mouths and fingers.

 

*Four hours later*

“Did you accomplish the first stage of your mission?”

“Yes, Kara Kent and I are dating. How did your baking go?”

“I was awarded star baker.”

“Not bad for a secret, government director who had never baked anything in his life until three months ago.”

“Four agents was the minimum requirement when a high profile alien such as Kara decided to risk exposure to the world by going on a baking show. That is why you, I, and Agents Schott and Vasquez were placed on the show, Agent Danvers. Learning to bake was a necessity.”

“Sir, how long is this mission going to last?”

“As long as it takes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I can't write a sweet short fic to save my life. I had to go add drama. I blame Alsike. Her Alexs are always beautiful angst muffins so this Alex has to have some hidden/future angst. 
> 
> How will Kara react once she finds out she is just a mission to Alex? Are Alex's feelings real? If they are, how will she ever convince that to Kara after the truth comes out?


End file.
